Lawson Misbehaves at Carl’s Jr./Becomes A Teeth Guy/Gets Set to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre (bloopers)
Lawson Misbehaves at Carl’s Jr./Becomes A Teeth Guy/Gets Set to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre is a bloopers video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on November 4, 2019 Video Text: Lawson Misbehaves at Carl’s Jr./Becomes A Teeth Guy/Gets Set to Juvenile Youth Detention Centre (bloopers) Static) Lawson: (Brian's voice) I am going to became a Teeth Guy for the first time. Hahahahahahahahaha. Wait, why is voice Brian, I thought it was Eric. Director: Cut! (static) Lawson: I am going to became a Teeth Guy for the first time. Hahahahahahahahaha. But first, if I want to do it, I might ask mom to go to KFC and start myself misbehaving is the no coke at KFC. Director: Cut! It's Carl's Jr., Not KFC. Lawson: Oops. (static) Lawson: OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, LET’S SHOW THE WHOLE WORLD THAT REALLY THINK I AM. I AM NOW BECOMING A TEETH GUY FOR THE FIRST TIME, SO YOU WILL FACE MY...Cough cough, cough cough. Director: Cut! Lawson: Water please? (static) Lawson: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK NOW. FACE MY TEETH. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. Wait, why is my skin is not red. Director: Cut! (static) Lawson: Hey mom? Lawson’s mom: Ugh, what is it Erwin? Lawson: Can we go to KFC. Director: Cut! Lawson: Oops, I was about to say Can we go to Carl's Jr. Director: That's okay, let's go back to the top. Lawson's mom: Goddammit Erwin. (static) Customer: Welcome to Carl’s Jr. What can I get for you? Lawson’s mom: I will have a Western Bacon Cheeseburger with French fries. Lawson: And I will have to Star nuggets and a coke. Customer: I’m sorry, there is no coke because we ran out. (please) Lawson: Um, what's the line again. Director: Cut! (static) Lawson’s mom: Erwin, stop being a spoil brat or you will have nothing at all. Lawson: OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA, LET’S SHOW THE WHOLE WORLD THAT REALLY THINK I AM. I AM NOW BECOMING A TEETH GUY FOR THE FIRST TIME, SO YOU WILL FACE MY TEETH. Lawson’s mom: Erwin, everyone is looking at you, including King Bob and his girlfriend, Tara. Lawson: I DON’T CARE, KING BOB IS A PEST AND HE IS THE WORST PRINCESS EVER, AS WELL AS TARA WAS THE KING BOB'S WORST BOYFRIEND EVER. No wait, sorry, I mean't to say King Bob is the Worst King Ever, and Tara was the King Bob's Girlfriend ever, right. King Bob: Ugh, I need to break. Director: Cut! (static) Lawson the Teeth Guy: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK NOW. FACE MY TEETH. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR- (But Robbie Rotten closes the screen saying) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch this... Director: Cut! Why is Robbie Rotten doing here. Robbie Rotten: Excuse me, I was the one who taking off the screen, because this is too appropriate against. Director: I don't care, get off the screen now. (static) Lawson’s Mom: Oh (x10). Erwin, how dare you became a Teeth Guy, now everyone is running away because of you. That’s it, we are going home right now, and we will cancel your order instead. Hey on, my voice didn't change into scary voice. (static) Lawson’s Dad: Hi honey, we you get the food. Holy Moly. What’s got into Erwin, and why his skin is all red? Lawson’s Mom: I tell you what happen. Erwin want it a Star Nuggets and a coke but the coke has sold out, because he refused to a Hand-Scooped Milkshakes instead. And then, he’s is acting absolutely insane because he is now... Um, what's the line again. Director: Cut (static) Lawson the Teeth Guy: WELL, I AM SORRY FOR MISBEHAVING AT CARL’s JR. Lawson’s dad: Erwin, stop yelling so loud, and your apologies unaccepted. That’s it, you’re grounded for 6 weeks with no computer. Unfortunately, we can’t send you to the Lawbot Headquarters so many times right now. But the first time ever, you are going to get sent to the Sellbot Headquarters. Director: Cut! Lawson's Dad: Oops, I thought I mean the Juvenile Youth Detention Centre at the end. Director: That's okay, let's go back to the top. (static) Police Commissioner: How to can help you today? Lawson’s dad: Can you send Erwin to Juvenile cell, because he starting misbehave at KFC and then... Director: CUT! It's Carl's Jr., not KFC. (static) Police Commissioner: This is your cell, go there now. (Lawson enters the cell and shuts the gates) Lawson the Teeth Guy: GET ME OUT OF HERE, GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW FAGGOTS. Lawson’s dad: Never, you will stay here for the rest of 6 weeks. Lawson’s mom: By the way, your father and I are going shopping right now. So don’t ever think escaping this cell. Lawson’s dad: Goodbye Erwin, nice knowing you. (His parents and the Police Commissioner leaves) Lawson the Teeth Guy: WHAT DO YOU THAT I’LL DO NEXT... Wait, I need to take a dump in the toilet. Director: Cut! That's it, I am going to shot myself. (BANG) Lawson: (off-screen in black screen) Oh my god, they killed the director. Lawson's mom: (off-screen in black screen) You Bastard. Text: Thanks for watching (The End) Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos